<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>短篇集合 by MR11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047141">短篇集合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR11/pseuds/MR11'>MR11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR11/pseuds/MR11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>有暴力情节和角色死亡等要素。不看预警被雷到了别怪我。</p><p>*小土豆小学时被群殴、父母离异和母亲患有躁郁症都是真的。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 传染病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有暴力情节和角色死亡等要素。不看预警被雷到了别怪我。</p><p>*小土豆小学时被群殴、父母离异和母亲患有躁郁症都是真的。</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>医生x平民/医生<br/>we shall fight against fear<br/>we shall fight against uncertainty<br/>we shall fight against doubts<br/>we shall fight against selfishness<br/>we shall fight against rumors<br/>we shall fight against discriminations</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>该死。真的该死。这是贾斯廷因为工作来到安大略省的第二天。他知道一种传染性疾病在这里盛行，来之前他做了充足的准备，却不料他到这里的第二天这里就被全面封锁了。</p><p>“糟糕的日子与没用的我真是绝配。”他坐在酒店的床上缄默地想着，一边数着手里的钞票。显然这只可怜的白皮猪不能在这里待太长时间，他的钱还不够住四天酒店。</p><p>第五天中午贾斯廷离开了酒店。他绝望地意识到自己不得不露宿街头了，不然他要么会被渴死，要么会被饿死。他木讷地游走在空旷的大街上，棕色卷发揉杂在风中。广播里播放的全都是关于疫情的消息，连阳光都模仿着人类的吝啬模样，躲在教堂高耸的塔尖后面，只留下一点点零碎的光线供人们享用。</p><p>天黑后，贾斯廷已经走到了一所医院附近。他决定在那旁边的小树林里过夜。这里片树林比以前的任何一个时候都要冷清，树木萧条，按理来说这对流浪汉来说是一个很好的据点，但贾斯廷却没看到其他人。<br/>
他将自己的后背猛撞上皲裂的树皮，棕发在路灯昏黄的灯光下堂煌出金色的微光。他饿了，肚子饿得咕噜直叫。天哪，他本来想节省一点食物的。他从酒店的餐厅里偷偷带出一片全麦面包，用餐巾纸包好藏在背包里。贾斯廷从背包里翻出面包，香气迫不及待地溢出，像是要给他饥饿的胃一点慰藉。他迫不及待地扯下口罩把面包往嘴里塞，末了还去嘬刚才拿面包的手指。他把食指送入口中，直到指骨底，好像什么残留的面包香味如何都吮吸不完。</p><p>“先生，你是谁？你怎么在这里？”贾斯廷听到一个试探性的声音从不远处传来。他抬头，将实现附着在那个穿着防化服正朝他慢慢靠近的男人。他的目光在贾斯廷的身上反复游走，似乎认定了贾斯廷是一个流浪汉，便嚣张跋扈地冲他大声嚷嚷：“你他妈的没病就滚远点，乞丐！少来这里这里给我添乱！”他高昂起头颅，以声明般的角度俯视着贾斯廷。</p><p>“抱歉，抱歉，我马上就走……”贾斯廷把餐巾纸塞回包里，提起包朝那个人深深鞠了个躬，慌忙地把口罩往上一扯然后逃开。那个人在他身后大吼：“滚吧乞丐！滚的越远越好！”</p><p>贾斯廷在道路拐角处斜身撞入隐蔽的小巷内，与一个头发被染成白色的小混混撞了个满怀。空气里有一股汗酸味，地上躺着几个烟头。</p><p>“抱歉，抱歉，我不是故意的……”贾斯廷不敢直视那个人，他身后还站着一群人，拿着烟的，染了发的。他颤颤巍巍地小步往后退，在他反应过来之前，白毛的指节深陷入他的颈部皮囊，他的脸颊重重磕在坑坑洼洼的粗糙砖墙上。</p><p>“瞎子，你妈没教过你走路要看路？”烟草味和他的声音一起从他的嘴里喷出，分别灌入贾斯廷的鼻腔和耳道。</p><p>“我错了……放开我，求你……”贾斯廷嘴角抽搐着，他只是无力地瑟瑟颤抖，两条裹着薄薄布料的腿几乎打不直。</p><p>“你好他妈的好吵！”他把贾斯廷的包扯下来扔给另一个人，贾斯廷不再说话。白毛掐着他的肩膀，前胸摩擦着他的肩胛。他的右手伸进贾斯廷的裤口袋里，从里面摸出几张面值不大的钞票。</p><p>“你就只有怎么点钱？”</p><p>“那家伙就是个穷鬼！包里除了几件衣服裤子和一本书，几乎什么没有！啧……估计这衣服也不怎么值钱。我们走吧，把这穷小子扔到河里！”那雀斑小子把包随意扔给别人，还嚷上几句“大鼻子穷鬼”，引得众人发笑。</p><p>“把他扔河里！大鼻子婊子！”他们跟着起哄，还咯咯的笑，口齿间时不时涌出咒骂的语言。贾斯廷惊恐地看着他们。</p><p>“不不不……”他摇着头，把钞票塞进自己的口袋。“让我再想想这小子还能做些什么……”</p><p>思考中他感到疼痛，他的同伴咒骂着一拥而上。是的，贾斯廷反抗了。他转过身抬膝猛击白毛的腹部，利用白毛反应过来的时间罅隙中逃逸了。</p><p>“那个雀斑小子一定练过足球。”贾斯廷被他铲倒在地的时候痛苦地想。他双手紧紧捂住自己的脚踝，在地上蜷缩着，就像一条被鸟类袭击的虫。“红牌！下场！”他听到有人笑嘻嘻地嚷嚷。然后他们开始打他，拳头向后扬起，砸在他的腹部，胸腔，又或者是头颅。</p><p>“嘿伙计们，我想到一件有趣的事情。”白毛抓着贾斯廷后脑的头发让他的脸离开地面，贾斯廷痛苦地从喉咙深处挤出一个音节。他俯下身去瞅着他湛蓝的眼睛，“我看这家伙长得不错……”</p><p>“那你的审美可真奇怪。”雀斑小子笑起来。“管他是一头母猪还是别的什么牲畜，能操就行了。”</p><p>白毛大抵是没听到。他的手抚摸着贾斯廷平缓的腹部，贾斯廷不敢挣扎了，他不想那尖头鞋的鞋尖再次与他的身体亲密接触。白毛在扯他的裤子。贾斯廷只感到眩晕疼痛，他听到他们欢愉的笑声，有的人笑得佝偻着腰肢。</p><p>恍惚中贾斯廷听到自己的哭泣声。</p><p>疼痛。难以言喻。</p><p>午夜沉寂，灯火阑珊。贾斯廷用手捂着腹部，躺在浇着血液和精液的地板上，胸腔絮乱地收缩。</p><p>糟糕透了。贾斯廷蜷缩在墙角哭泣。他们几乎拿走了他的一切，包括他身上的衣服，口罩被扔在地上。</p><p>“一份血液和精液多少卡路里？”贾斯廷想着，眼前一片黑暗。</p><p>……</p><p>“先生，你还好吗？”贾斯廷听到一个声音。那个声音低沉而疲惫，是个男性的嗓音。贾斯廷迷迷糊糊地抬起头，隐隐看见天边的一道鱼肚白。他身边站着一个男人。他的皮肤被晒成健康的小麦色，眼睛在眼窝内凹陷下去，鼻梁很高。他的发际线有点高了，穿着白大褂，手里提着一个急救箱。</p><p>“我没事。”贾斯廷平静地回答他。他低下头，不敢看对方。他开始疑惑于这个人——他来接近他的目的是什么？在贾斯廷的心中，防备迅速开始滋长。</p><p>男人在他面前蹲下，打开急救箱。那里吗装的并不是人们刻板印象中的东西。他从里面拿出一个纸包递给贾斯廷，喷香的肉味从里头钻出来。贾斯廷知道那是食物。</p><p>“你……给我的？”贾斯廷摸了摸鼻头，颇有些磕绊地问。</p><p>“是。”他回答道。</p><p>如果在是在其他场合，他肯定不会要这个纸包。</p><p>“谢谢，谢谢……”贾斯廷匆忙接过纸包将它打开——原来是三明治。黄色的面包夹着肉片和火腿，生菜上面甚至带着水珠。贾斯廷舔了一下嘴唇，撕食那块三明治。他近乎感激地开始咀嚼，三明治顺着食道滑下去，一路抚慰着所经过之处。他的饥饿缓解了许多，但他的胃尖叫着想要更多。</p><p>“先生，把腿分开。”他用生硬的英文说道，对贾斯廷绽出一个微笑。</p><p>贾斯廷的动作停下来，三明治就凑在他的嘴角。</p><p>“相信我。”他的手已经抚摸上了贾斯廷赤裸的大腿，那双手的静脉古怪地隆起，手指有些粗糙。于是贾斯廷颤抖了一下，差点没拿稳手中的三明治。他白净的大腿内侧粘着已经干涸的血液和精液，膝盖被磨破了皮，身上有许多被打击而留下的淤青。</p><p>“不……”贾斯廷轻摇着头颅，“为什么……你为什么要帮我？我都不认识你……而且你似乎不是加拿大人……”</p><p>“因为我是医生。我是法国过来帮你们抗疫的。”男人看他。</p><p>“我不是病人，我没被感染。该死的别西卜。”贾斯廷颓然道。他的面颊污秽不堪，原本笔挺的脊背此刻却颓丧低蜷着。他把剩下的小半个三明治挡在脸前面。</p><p>“我说过了，我是医生。有时去治愈，常常去帮助，总是去安慰。”贾斯廷看着他的眼睛，仿佛在凝神大海。他的眼里有什么东西在闪烁，就像那阳光下海面跳动着的明煌。那眼神注了水般的平和。</p><p>“有时去治愈，常常去帮助，总是去安慰……”贾斯廷小声重复这句话。他以前听到医学系的朋友说过这个的。几年后再次听到这句话，它仍然熠熠生辉。他轻闭双眸，想起萨拉纳克湖的湖水，想起鸟兽在湖畔的低语和灌木丛中饱胀若珊瑚的浆果。</p><p>“你……谢谢你。”贾斯廷朝他分开双腿，“要做什么你就做吧。谢谢。”</p><p>他感受着对方的手指进入自己身体，他皱着眉，不让自己发出呜咽。</p><p>“放松，放松……”他压低了嗓音。</p><p>贾斯廷开始哭泣，酒精刺鼻的气味弥散在小巷里。太阳在地平线之上了。微渺的光芒昏昏沉沉地勾勒出他们的轮廓。</p><p>“好了。”男人呼出一口气，把急救箱放在贾斯廷面前，“这里面有些你现在需要的东西，比如衣服，药，口罩之类的……作为一个医生，我仅仅只能帮到你这些。保护好自己，不要被感染了。”</p><p>“谢谢。你叫什么名字？”贾斯廷看着他，他身上泛着金色淡薄的光。</p><p>“那都不重要了……但如果你要知道的话那也无妨。我叫埃马纽埃尔·马克龙。”他站起来，“我该走了，还有很多病人等着我……希望你不要再见到我。”</p><p>“嗯。”贾斯廷朝他点点头，一阵风灌入他的发梢。他缓缓起身，颤巍地顿了顿。他决定徒步走出安大略。</p><p>……</p><p>20年后。</p><p>“等等！等等我！我也去。”贾斯廷从背包里翻出一个三明治，对同事们大吼。</p><p>“你？你白天医治病人已经很累了……晚上的排查就交给我们。何况你还没吃晚饭……防化服的数量也不够。”他用左手拍拍贾斯廷的右肩，示意他留下了休息。</p><p>“没事的。”贾斯廷双眉颦蹙的凝望着他，眼里带着几份坚毅，“我知道你们那边人手不够。我竟然来了，就要为疫情防控付出自己的一切，区区一点休息时间算什么呢？我会避免与他们身体接触，三明治我带在车上吃。”</p><p>他也皱着眉，习惯性地摸着下巴。随后他的眉头舒展开，露出一个欣慰的笑容：“好吧，我去问问主任还有没有N95口罩。有你这样的人真好……”</p><p>“这是医生的职责。”贾斯廷笑笑。</p><p>“贾斯廷，其实有件事我不知道该不该跟你说……思考了良久，我还是决定告诉你。”他的表情沉重了起来。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你的妻子昨天被确诊感染了新型病毒……今天忙完了，明天你回蒙特利尔陪陪她吧。”</p><p>贾斯廷的笑容像是冰封的河岸。他的嘴角不自然地抽搐着，他开始大笑，忍俊不禁难以自持，直到泪水顺着脸颊滑下，有些流进他的嘴里，咸味充斥着他的口腔。对方轻轻把他搂入怀中，轻拍他的脊背。</p><p>“算了，没事。”贾斯廷轻轻推开他，用手背擦了一把泪水，“我来都来了，疫情不结束我就不会离开。”</p><p>那个医生稍稍一怔。反应过来后他发现自己也泪流满面，他们哭得像两个考试不及格的孩子。他再次拥抱了贾斯廷，“加油吧，我们一起等待疫情过去，一起回蒙特利尔。”贾斯廷的下颚磕在他的肩胛，战栗的音节徘徊于喉底。</p><p>“走吧，该走了。”</p><p>“有时去治愈，常常去帮助，总是去安慰。”贾斯廷一边啃着三明治一边小声嘀咕着这句话，他脸上的泪痕已经干涸。他反反复复在胸口划着十字，祈祷又祈祷。</p><p>“到了，下车吧。”贾斯廷起身离开座位，随着他们一起下去了。涂着巨大红十字的救护车被停在一颗生长在砂地上的树旁边。他们很快便分散开来，到各自的岗位上。</p><p>贾斯廷的手机铃响了。贾斯廷掏出手机瞟了一眼屏幕，是泽维尔。泽维尔……贾斯廷闭上眼睛挂断电话。“对不起，对不起，疫情结束后我一定好好陪你们……”他这样想着，眼前一片模糊。他把手机塞回白大褂的口袋，听见车轮碾过地面发出的粗粝声音。</p><p>贾斯廷睁开眼，一辆车出现在他的视野。他用衣袖擦去眼泪，拿着红外线温度计向前走了几步，在信号灯旁边吵那辆车挥手示意。</p><p>他以为那辆车看到信号会停下来的。可是没有。那辆车以更快的速度向他冲了过来。</p><p>“贾斯廷——”</p><p>“不要——停下！！！！”</p><p>他听到同事们撕心裂肺的吼叫。</p><p>“有时去治愈，常常去帮助，总是去安慰。”白光刺痛了贾斯廷的眼，他闭上眼睛，这是他脑子里最后的一个念头。</p><p>血液在公路上蜿蜒爬行。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Cure Sometimes，To Relieve Often，To Comfort Always.——E.L.Trudeau<br/>（又把小土豆写死了。。。干脆直接写个你土豆的一千种死法得了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 身后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>整理备忘录时翻到的……就随便改了一下再简单的结了个尾。应该会有后续，不过那也要等到暑假了。<br/>以前那个ins账号好像因为点赞频繁被封了😂🤣所以前几天我又去注册了个新账号，用户名是redrumzzzz，欢迎大家来找我玩🤣</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你还好吗？能听到我说话吗？”<br/>

“哦……我能。”贾斯廷·特鲁多虚弱地躺在绿色柔软的沙发上，做着梦似的点了点头。他的牙齿微弱地开开合合，嘴唇一张一合仿佛一条在水面吐着气泡的鱼。其实他现在感觉并不好，他觉得口中似乎有股死鱼烂虾的气味，骨头像是玻璃一样脆。<br/>

“放松……我会帮助你的。”坐在贾斯廷旁边木椅上的棕发男人说。<br/>

……<br/>

那个棕发男人叫埃马纽埃尔·马克龙，三天前他来到阿卡姆①的密斯卡托尼克大学②求学，那天晚上他去了一趟印斯茅斯，第二天清晨便回来了，还带回来一个昏迷不醒浑身是血的男人。其实他早就打算去印斯茅斯一探究竟了，从他两年前整理叔父的遗物发现那一封奇怪信件和一座诡异的雕像时。那封信件上的字迹潦潦草草，有些已经模糊了，埃马纽埃尔只勉强认出几个单词——其中一个便是印斯茅斯。叔父在跟埃马纽埃尔谈他所任教的密斯卡托尼克大学时谈到过那座城市，那座城市就在他要去的阿卡姆附近。据说那里有许多半人半蛙的海底种族④，但1927左右遭到了美国政府的逮捕。现在那里俨然一座空城，但不去亲眼看看人类的好奇心便无法满足。至于那座雕像，兴许是某个抽象派画师即兴创作的，上面还歪歪扭扭地刻着几个符号。埃马纽埃尔无法认出那雕刻的到底是什么生物，那只人型生物有个章鱼头颅，背上长着蝙蝠一般的翅膀。他更无法分辨出那是用什么材质雕刻的，黑暗中它甚至会发出诡异的绿色光芒。<br/>

他拿着手电筒，在阴郁的子夜去了港口，灯塔的光弥散在颠簸的海浪中，波光随之跳耀。<br/>

“多么凄凉优美的午夜海景……”埃马纽埃尔惊愕地发声。其实这就是一个平凡无奇的荒废小镇。如果那种怪物真的存在过，即使遭到政府捕杀也一定会留下他们存在过的痕迹。但埃马纽埃尔在这里并没有看到。他保持这样的想法，直到在沙滩看到一小滩向前延伸血迹和拖拽留下的痕迹。<br/>

“一定有人需要帮助。”他紧张起来，跟随血迹的方向快速跑去。最后他发现一个在血泊中昏迷不醒的男人。那个男人爬在沙滩上，身体随着微弱的呼吸微微起伏。他的睫毛很长，长着一头深棕色的卷发，身上被血液染成暗红色的衣裤被什么东西粗暴地撕开了。埃马纽埃尔仔细观察了他的伤口和衣裤，认为那是被某种动物的抓子撕开的。<br/>

“嘿，伙计，醒醒！”埃马纽埃尔蹲下去用手拍了拍他的脸颊，肤色的对比让他第一次觉得自己是不是被晒得太黑了。他可以感受到对方皮肤下肌肉的颤抖。<br/>

男人没有回答他。埃马纽埃尔决定带他走。他伸手抓住贾斯廷的手臂打算先把他拖起来，男人从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的呻吟。把那个人背到背上并不容易。埃马纽埃尔没有他高，并且不想弄疼他。<br/>

他背着陌生男人走在荒凉的街道，松垮塌陷的屋顶经历了几年的风吹雨打，依旧忧郁地耸立在老旧的楼房上。只有一座如城堡般华丽的建筑仍然没有过度破损，但那原本该是白色的墙壁变成了黄色。他的大脑已经开始不大清醒——是什么动物把他伤成这样？埃马纽埃尔不觉得这种贫瘠荒凉的地方会有狮子一般的猛兽。即使有，它们生存在这里必然是饱受饥饿折磨，为什么在伤害一个人类过后不吃了他？埃马纽埃尔加快了步伐。<br/>

他终于在阿卡姆的街上见到一辆马车。等他坐着马车回到宾馆时天已经亮了。<br/>

埃马纽埃尔带着衣冠不整的男人回到自己的房间，动作温和地脱下对方的衣服，他从破烂的衣服中找到一张狗牌。“贾斯廷·皮埃尔·詹姆斯·特鲁多。”他念出了那个名字。看来这家伙是个士兵，虽然他看起来一点都不像。他把狗牌放进自己的上衣口袋。埃马纽埃尔打开药箱，从里面拿出剪刀、针、缝合线和无菌纱布，又快速从瓶瓶罐罐中取出几个自己需要的放在地上。他用无菌纱布覆盖住他的伤口，用外用生理盐水清洗了伤口周围的皮肤。他不打算带贾斯廷去医院，至少他的父母都是医生，他自己也是学生物的，还不至于连一个伤口都处理不了。唯一令人烦恼的是没有麻醉剂。锋利的剪刀抵在了贾斯廷的伤口处。剪开人类皮肤时有一种奇怪的感受，埃马纽埃尔享受这一过程，贾斯廷的身体却开始剧烈颤抖，浓密的睫毛随着身体抖动，终于像蝴蝶摆脱白色的茧的束缚一般，使镶着一圈金色的蓝灰色虹膜重见天日。<br/>

“不要动。”埃马纽埃尔命令道，“我不会伤害你。这样做只是为了处理深部创伤组织。”<br/>

“好痛……”贾斯廷几乎是从喉咙里挤出这句话的，声音带着颤抖的哭腔。生理泪水从他的眼角溢出来，埃马纽埃尔伸手抹去滑至他脸颊的透明液体。但泪水仍然不断地往下流淌，埃马纽埃尔便也不再管他了，继续处理伤口。<br/>

当他缝合到一半时，贾斯廷又晕了过去。埃马纽埃尔不认为他是个士兵。兴许他是个逃兵。<br/>

“马上就好了……”埃马纽埃尔自言自语地说，针再一次刺穿贾斯廷的皮肤。最后，他再次耐心地用棉签擦拭他伤口附近的凝血。<br/>

第三天清晨，贾斯廷终于醒来了。埃马纽埃尔坐在一张木椅上，饶有兴趣地打量着他。<br/>

“你还好吗？能听到我说话吗？”<br/>

“哦……我能。”贾斯廷·特鲁多虚弱地躺在绿色柔软的沙发上，做着梦似的点了点头。他的牙齿微弱地开开合合，嘴唇一张一合仿佛一条在水面吐着气泡的鱼。其实他现在感觉并不好，他觉得口中似乎有股死鱼烂虾的气味，骨头像是玻璃一样脆。<br/>

“放松……我会帮助你的。”埃马纽埃尔微笑道，他握住贾斯廷的一只手，“在印斯茅斯的海滩上发生了什么？你的伤是怎么来的？”<br/>

贾斯廷退缩了一下，试图把手缩回去。埃马纽埃尔松开他的手。<br/>

“谢谢你。”贾斯廷苍白的嘴唇开合了几下，声音软糯沙哑。他偏过头，似乎不愿意回想自己在海滩上经历过什么。<br/>

“贾斯廷，你可以相信我。”<br/>

贾斯廷猛地回过头，眼睛怔怔地盯着埃马纽埃尔，薄薄的上唇抽搐着。过了一会儿他才想起要说话：“你——你怎么知道我的名字？”<br/>

埃马纽埃尔从上衣口袋里掏出他的狗牌，捏在拇指与食指之间。<br/>

“哦，上帝……”贾斯廷垂下眼睛，他身上破碎的衣服全不见了，现在他浑身赤裸地躺在另一个男人的家里。他的脸和耳朵以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红，血液流经脑动脉时带来嗡嗡的轰鸣。他下意识地伸手挡住私处。<br/>

“没事的，这里只有我们两个。”埃马纽埃尔笑笑。<br/>
贾斯廷仍然不敢看他。<br/>

“我不会伤害你的啦……我还帮你缝了伤口呢。”埃马纽埃尔耸耸肩，“你不告诉我也没关系，毕竟每个人都有隐私。”<br/>

他站起来整理了一下自己的衣服，转身打算离开房间。<br/>

“等等！”贾斯廷叫住他。他有些僵硬地用手撑起身子，牵扯到伤口时他发出一声吃痛的呻吟。<br/>

他抿嘴：“你还是不要动比较好。怎么了？”<br/>

“你真的想知道发生了什么吗？”贾斯廷皱着眉仰望埃马纽埃尔，眼中带着一些不确定。<br/>

“那当然！”埃马纽埃尔大步走回贾斯廷面前，一把扯过木椅坐下。“你愿意告诉我？！”<br/>

贾斯廷盯着地板出神，过了半晌才回复他一个迟缓的、经过深思熟虑的点头。<br/>

“如你所见，我曾经是一个士兵，我和我的一个姓马什的朋友一起参加了一战。他是一个瘦削高挑的年轻人，有着满脸雀斑和一头黄发。他是我的发小，因为父母的工作和祖父母年迈的原因，他在中学时搬家到了阿卡姆，并打算把他的祖父母也接过去。但很诡异，他们到阿卡姆的第二天他的祖父便去世了。据目击者声称，他的祖父在夜里回家时，一名看似水手的黑人突然从一条暗巷冲出来，粗暴地推倒了他。但医生却一口咬定他死于心脏病。这太奇怪了……哦，后来我们还参加了一战。我们只是为了收集新鲜的尸体，来完成他让死尸复活的实验……”<br/>

“嗯？”埃马纽埃尔挑挑眉，颇为惊讶地打断了贾斯廷：“你觉得那可能吗？那是不符合物理学定律的。”<br/>

“为什么不可能呢？当年做这种实验的可不止他一个。他有个叫赫伯特·韦斯特③的学长也狂热地沉迷于这项工作，甚至惊动了校方。他曾经看到过韦斯特与哈斯利博士就这件事争吵。”贾斯廷短暂地沉默了一下，“几年前的一个暑假我到阿卡姆游玩，那个时候他还是密斯卡托尼克大学医学院的一个学生。当时我对他的这个想法很感兴趣。我们先前一直用一些小动物做实验，之后他开始变得不满足，打算用人类尸体实验。这个实验所需的尸体必须非常新鲜，尸体一点轻微的脑部组织坏死都不能有。我们曾经在生物实验室中借了一具生前头部遭到重伤的尸体，马什的药剂起了作用，尸体睁开了眼睛并惊恐地盯着我们，然后他的药便失效了。这对我们来说是一个极大的鼓舞，但也给我们一个难题——如何得到新鲜的尸体？有一天我们听说一个身体结实的年轻工人溺水身亡，尸体被捞出来后他的家人立马安葬了他，并且没有给尸体做防腐措施。那是一个完美的目标。于是在那个晚上，我和他一起去墓地把尸体挖了出来……”说到这里他打了个寒颤，并且小声咕哝了一句：“天哪……多糟糕的一件事！”<br/>

“回到他家中的地下室后，他把调配好的药剂注射入尸体手臂上的一条静脉。等待的过程让人害怕。但我们饿坏了，便到楼上打算拿一个三明治吃。当我刚咬下一口三明治，地下室忽然传出一连串毛骨悚然的尖叫，老天，那尖叫简直是从地狱里传来的！我敢肯定那不是人类可以发出的声音。我们匆忙地赶到地下室，试管碎了一地，窗户的玻璃被打碎了。我们的身体颤抖的不像话……那个夏天阿卡姆还爆发了一场瘟疫。阿卡姆被封城了，我被困在了里面。医学系教员都去协助对抗伤寒瘟疫了，其它人则被隔离在家。我前面提到的那位哈斯利博士就在这场瘟疫中牺牲了。然而祸不单行，在人们自我隔离期间，阿卡姆出现了一个杀人怪物！在一天的凌晨，我们听到韦斯特学长的房间里传出一声尖叫，当马什和我和其它居民赶到他的家中时，他和他的朋友倒在血泊之中，身上有抓伤的痕迹。我们面面相觑，意识到我们聚堆了，大多数人便散开了。马什和我呆在原地，我们不确定这是不是我们制造出的那只怪物干的……之后则是一连串的凶杀案，整个小镇人心惶惶，马什和我则在自责中度过疫情。在那之后，我经常会回头张望，觉得身后有鬼祟的脚步声。”<br/>

“哦……那听起来似乎真的有可以让死人复生的药物，虽然这不符合热力学的定律……”埃马纽埃尔眼里的情绪由困惑变为贪婪，“你知道那种药剂的配方吗？”<br/>

贾斯廷摇摇头。“我只是他的助手。而且即使我知道我也不会告诉你，这个实验风险太大。”<br/>

“好吧。你继续说。”埃马纽埃尔无奈地摸摸鼻子。他的神情不像是在撒谎，虽然他说的都是一些荒诞离奇的事件，但那场瘟疫及那个谋杀者委实是他的叔父曾经跟他轻描淡写地提起过的。<br/>

“之后的一段时间我们都在自我隔离，据说那个谋杀者被抓住了。瘟疫结束后我回了加拿大。之后我们在一个军团里见面，那时他已经是一个军医。在他的怂恿下，我和他一起参加了一战，目的是为了得到大量新鲜的尸体。韦斯特和他的朋友也参加了这场战役，他们和我们一样都不好战，参军目的可想而知。我在军队里可以说是饱受欺凌，我无法对活生生的人下手，冲锋时总是躲在队伍后面。与我一起的大兵们经常欺负我，对我动手动脚。不过马什一直护着我，在军队中他算是比较有威信的一个。不幸的是，在德军对西线发起进攻时马什的腹部受了重伤，德军的子弹击穿了他的胃。胃酸刺激着下腹腔内液体的渗出，过多的胃酸溢了出来，腐蚀着他的内脏。我在基地见了他最后一面，他告诉我他在印斯茅斯的家中藏有一些祖父的手稿和一些信件，他想把那些东西交给我。他给了我一把银钥匙。那天晚上他死了。再然后……我做了逃兵。那其实不是我的本意……你要嘲笑我懦弱那也无妨，我实在是受不了他们对我的欺凌——”<br/>

“他们对你做了什么？”埃马纽埃尔凑近了。他的鼻尖几乎碰到贾斯廷的前鬓。<br/>

“……我不想提这个。”贾斯廷讷讷地抿了抿嘴，头颅向后。<br/>

“好吧。”埃马纽埃尔坐直身子，“之后你回阿卡姆了？”<br/>

“没错。”贾斯廷点点头，“我到了马什的家里。有一部分资料我交给美国考古协会处理了，还有一个木箱子则给我带来了很大困扰。我用马什给我的钥匙打开了那个木箱，出现在我眼前的却是一道更加难以逾越的障碍。那里面有许多杂乱的手稿，有些是关于尸体复活，有些则提到了一种身形有着人形特征而头部却是鱼类的生物，还有一张上面画着一个怪物，一个具有恶龙、章鱼、人类特征的怪物！”<br/>

“抱歉，我要打断你一下。”埃马纽埃尔迅速站起来走到自己的行李旁，他从背包里找出一个小盒子。窗外刮起了狂风，天色变成深灰色，云层间翻滚着沉闷的响声。埃马纽埃尔把窗子关上了。<br/>

他回到贾斯廷面前，打开盒子，拿出那个诡异的浮雕，“是这个吗？”<br/>

贾斯廷的瞳孔倏然收缩了，胸腔絮乱收缩，他惊恐地大吼：“是！就是它！老天，我受不了了，把它拿开，求你了！”<br/>

“哦，好的……”埃马纽埃尔轻轻把雕像放回盒子了。贾斯廷的反应更加证实了这座雕像并不一般。“之后你怎么样了？”<br/>

“之后——之后——事情越来越乱了……邪教，‘库酥鲁’⑤，鱼头人身的怪物……”他的声线明显拔高了许多，“那个东西在追我！我逃了出来，一直逃到海边，另一个怪物袭击了我……没错，他就是马什和我的那个失败作！他恨我们，他——”<br/>

“冷静，冷静，吸气——”埃马纽埃尔用力握住贾斯廷的手，迟钝地意识到他们两个都在颤抖。他隐约听到了水敲击玻璃的声音——那也可能是他理智消逝的声音。他们短暂地对视了几秒，埃马纽埃尔谨慎地问：“在那之前发生了什么？是什么东西在追你？”<br/>

“我为了调查那些事付出了许多精力，但越调查我的大脑也就越混乱。最后，我回到了马什的家中，决定在那里看看有没有什么有用的信息。我误打误撞地到了他们的地下室，那里有一条阴暗的走廊。我向前走去，看到一扇落了锁的门。我抱着试探的心理把那把银钥匙插进锁里，锁开了。我可以打开那扇门了，但是——我简直快要疯了——”他的瞳孔颤抖着，额头上已经流下了冷汗，“我的脊柱在颤抖……打开门后我看到——我看到——它——”<br/>

“它是什么？”<br/>

贾斯廷抬起颤抖的手指着埃马纽埃尔，那种极度恐惧的嗓音又响了起来，此刻显然还充斥着绝望：“它——它来了，它在你身后——”<br/>

骤然而来的强光短暂的照亮了整个房间。埃马纽埃尔感到一阵刺骨的寒意从他的脊柱骨往上爬。他回过头，窗外的路灯闪着昏黄的光，雨点如水柱一样密集地浇下来。<br/>

“那是闪电……”埃马纽埃尔听到了自己的心跳声，恐惧仍然无可避免地包围了他。他回过头，贾斯廷再次陷入昏迷。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①阿卡姆（Arkham）：与下文的“印斯茅斯（Innsmouth）”同为洛夫克拉夫特（H·P· Lovecraft，1890-1937）虚构的城市，位于美国的马萨诸塞州。<br/>②密斯卡托尼克大学（Miskatonic University）：洛夫克拉夫特虚构的大学，坐落于美国马萨诸塞州的阿卡姆镇。<br/>③赫伯特·韦斯特（Herbert West）：与下文的“哈利斯博士”同为洛夫克拉夫特的虚构人物。<br/>④半人半蛙的海底种族：指“深潜者(Deep Ones)”，是洛夫克拉夫特创建的克苏鲁神话中的下级仆从种族。<br/>⑤库酥鲁：指“克苏鲁（Cthulhu）”</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我想哭啊……物理第三次考全班第四了，而且这三次考试第一的还都是同一个女生……如果我们学校百分百上重本的招牌没了，一定是因为我……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>